Matthew el gracioso
by Akasha Odinson
Summary: La peor tragedia de un humorista es que nadie lo tomo en serio. La de Canadá fue que se volviera famoso. Capitulo único.


**Matthew el gracioso.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, porque de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi, en todo caso los acontecimientos de este fumado fic ya habrían aparecido en el animé… pero le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por qué no pasa nada de eso (?)

**Comentario random e idiota de la autora:** Oh sí. Ojala que después de esto no se me haga costumbre traumatizar al pobre Canadá. ¿Le damos una galleta? Y no, no tiene continuación, nada más es un mugre acpitulo. *sniff* *sniff*

* * *

Según uno de mis buenos amigos que se dedica a escribir comedia y fanfics que hacen a la gente clamar en carcajadas, me ha dicho innumerables veces, que la peor tragedia de un humorista es que nadie los toma en serio. Sus lectores se acostumbran a reír de lo que escriben, y en un momento determinado, empiezan a reír también de lo que hacen y dicen, aunque lo hagan y digan con la mayor gravedad del mundo.

Ahí tienen ustedes el caso de Canadá o Matty, mejor conocido como Matthew Williams, quien de un simple canadiense invisible e ignorado olímpicamente, pasó a ser un gran y notable humorista. Matthew escribió durante muchos años sobre las cosas más serias que tenía que afrontar el país en cada cumbre del mundo mundial (lol), y nadie le publicaba sus artículos. Un día como de costumbre, escribió un informe sobre la devaluación del dólar y su efecto en la economía de la nación del Maple, cuando por pura casualidad lo leyó España (Conocido como Antonio Fernández Carriedo), por poco y se muere ahí mismo de la risa.

—¡Ostia, seria una irreverencia entregar este informe a la ONU! —Dijo el ibérico secándose las lagrimas que le habían provocado las risotadas— Deberías publicarlo, sería un crimen privar a la humanidad de una joya humorística como esto.

Todavía estremeciendo por la hilaridad, el español garrapateó unas líneas sobre una tarjeta y se la entregó a Matthew.

—Aquí tienes, tío. — Ve a ver de mi parte a mi amigo y colega Torcuato Cachiporra y muéstrale tu informe. Estoy seguro que te lo va a publicar.

Al canadiense le dio un vuelco el corazón y salió del edificio a toda leche, mientras daba traspiés con todo, con rumbo a la oficina del tal Torcuato. Como se enteró después, el tipo ese era nada más y nada menos que el director de la revista más importante y de mayor circulación de toda la península ibérica; cuyas páginas cabe destacar, sólo estaban abiertas a las más selectas y consagradas plumas. Aparecer en la revista era sencillamente recibir una patada en el culo con destino a la fama.

Don Torcuato recibió a Williams y empezó a leer su informe con cierto escepticismo, que gradualmente se convirtió en interés, se tornó en sonrisa y terminó en carcajadas. Siendo hombre de acción, gritó "¡Eureka!" y tocó un timbre.

—¿Llamó usted, jefe? —Asomó la cabeza Eureka, la secretaria.

Torcuato le ordenó inmediatamente que expidiera un cheque por una cantidad que mareó al pobre Matthew al ver tantos ceros juntos en un solo papel. Acto seguido, le ofreció un contrato.

Y desde ese momento, para arriba y adelante. El canadiense, tan invisible y forever alone como era, se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en el humorista más leído y celebrado del país, y después del viejo continente. Sus artículos eran devorados por millones de lectores; sus conferencias, charlas radiofónicas y apariciones en la televisión hicieron de las delicias del público, que aullaba de júbilo; las ediciones de sus libros se agotaban y literalmente volaban de las estanterías cuando aún tenían la tinta fresca; Su fama se elevó por el mundo entero y la simple mención de su nombre hacía que la gente se partiera de risa.

Pero, todo en esta vida tiene su precio. Y el precio de la celebridad, el éxito y que Canadá fuera visible consistió en que nadie lo tomaba en serio. No podía abrir el pico o dar un paso sin que la gente prorrumpiera en carcajadas.

—La conquista del espacio abre una nueva era para la humanidad.—Dijo una vez muy serio en la cumbre de las naciones sobre el cambio climático.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!~ — Rieron los representantes de cada nación oprimiéndose el vientre, menos Prusia, el dijo: "Kesesese~" y rodó por el suelo de forma awesome.—¡Que cosas dice Canadá!

Y las naciones siguieron hablando muy graves sobre la posibilidad de siguientes desastres nucleares en Francia, Tsunamis en Japón, devaluaciones mortales del euro y el dólar, y la escasez Manolos y Venancios en España.

—¡Pero es que la juventud es la esperanza de la patria! —Pontificó el canadiense en otra ocasión, porque también era especialista en decir gansadas— Más educación y empleos para los jóvenes…

Carcajada general de quienes lo rodeaban.

—¡Que gracia tiene Matty, que bárbaro! —Rieron todos al unísono. Unos descojonándose de la pura risa sobre la mesa, unos más en el piso y otros convulsionándose en las sillas.

Si se vestía de azul, risa. Si salía a la calle con corbata, carcajadas. Si salía sin ella, la gente interrumpía el tránsito para celebrárselo. Se tropezaba con alguna cosa en público, estallaban en mil pedazos de la pura hilaridad. El día que se casó con Francia (Conocido como Francis Bonnefoy, o "El tipo que siempre va en cueros con una rosa en la entrepierna"), hubo varias personas que escupieron el café y se cayeron atacadas de risa desde la silla, al leer la noticia. El mismo francés durante la ceremonia, apenas pudo contener su histérica –sensual– carcajada y el sacerdote trató vanamente de ocultar su regocijo cuando lo oyó decir que era su voluntad unirse en matrimonio con el franchute.

Hasta que un día se declaró un feroz incendio en la casa de Matthew. El canadiense llamó por teléfono a los bomberos, lleno de angustia.

—Ahoga mismo vamos.— Le dijeron con su sensual y gangoso acento francés—¿Cuál es su Le nombre y Le digección?

—Matthew Williams. Calle Baguette número 69.

—¿Le Matthew Williams? ¿El celebge humogista?

—Servidor de ustedes…

—¡Hon, hon, hon, hon!— Rieron los bomberos franceses— ¡Mige que tiene gacia llamag a las dos de la mañana paga decir que se está quemando su casa!

— ¡Las cosas que se le ocuggen!... Es usted algo gande. No nos pegdemos ninguno de sus artículos.— Exclamó otro de los bomberos desde el fondo.

Y colgaron.

Al día siguiente, en vez de artículo humorístico, apareció en los periódicos el obituario de Matthew Williams y la gente se desternilló de la risa al enterarse que habían tenido que recoger sus cenizas con una cucharita.


End file.
